Network devices are often misconfigured in ways that reduce Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) performance, resulting in data loss and/or slow exchanges of data across TCP connections, for example. One exemplary network device that utilizes TCP connections is a network traffic management apparatus that may perform load balancing, application acceleration, and/or security management functions on behalf of a server pool, for example, among many other possible functions. Unfortunately, network administrators do not currently have sufficient visibility with respect to TCP connections to address performance issues exhibited by network traffic management apparatuses, such as by adjusting particular TCP configuration(s).